Bienvenue à St Trinian's
by morvoren
Summary: UA Imaginez trois élèves chassées de Poudlard, qui atterrissent dans un collège encore plus déjanté que l'école de sorcellerie : Saint Trinian's! Petite fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux, juste un délire pour mêler ces deux univers. Bonne Lecture
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire inédite. Je n'arrive pas à avancer sur mes autres projets (notamment la série des écoles du monde) alors je me dis que ça me débloquera peut-être d'écrire autre chose. Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas, St Trinian's est "école pour jeunes filles de l'aristocratie qui possède une doctrine anarchique de la libre expression" (wikipédia) En gros, c'est l'anarchie mais il existe aussi une vraie solidarité entre les filles. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, il est sympa.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter je ne possède ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ni celui de Saint Trinian's!

Cette histoire se commence un mois après la rentrée de sixième année pour Hermione et cinquième année pour Ginny et Luna (c'est donc l'année 1996 pour ceux qui suivent). Voldemort est revenu et de sombres moments s'annoncent. Je reviendrais sur St Trinian's après.

En espérant que ce début vous donne envie de lire la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue : Quand tout commence**

* * *

Ça y est, le pire est arrivé. Hermione la miss je sais tout de Poudlard, Hermione la parfaite petite préfète a été renvoyée. Cette nouvelle a eu l'effet d'une bombe à Poudlard. Hermione, Ginny et Luna ont été renvoyées pour avoir mortellement blessé une première année.

Le professeur Dumbledore aurait aimé faire autrement mais le conseil d'administration avait été intransigeant. Les filles devaient être renvoyées, leurs baguettes brisées et si possible elles devaient disparaître du monde sorcier. Le fait que la première année en question soit la petite-fille du président du conseil d'administration avait accéléré les choses et trois jours après l'accident, les trois jeunes filles étaient aux portes de Poudlard, leurs valises à leurs pieds, s'apprêtant à quitter l'école pour toujours.

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans le hall pour voir partir ces renégates. Malefoy abordait son plus grand sourire narquois, se réjouissant que « la sang de bourbe et ses toutous aillent enfin retrouver la fange dont elles n'auraient jamais dû sortir ». Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là, au grand regret d'Hermione et Ginny qui auraient aimé un peu plus de soutien de la part de leurs amis.

Puis ce fut l'heure de partir et Hagrid les raccompagna jusqu'à la grille, compatissant à leur sort lui qui avait subi la même humiliation quelque cinquante ans plus tôt.

A la gare, les parents d'Hermione et Ginny discutaient, leur déception était lisible sur leurs traits durs et dans les regards noirs qu'ils lançaient à leurs filles. Xenophilius n'était même pas là, avait-il oublié ou était-il simplement trop contrarié pour venir chercher sa fille ? Dur à dire concernant l'homme fantasque.

A présent que les trois jeunes filles étaient arrivées au niveau de leurs parents, la discussion commença :

« Comment avez-vous pu tester un sortilège aussi dangereux sans … Commença Molly qui s'interrompit quand Arthur lui posa la main sur le bras.

- Nous ne reviendrons pas sur ce qui s'est passé, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur, mais il est maintenant impensable que vous refassiez de la magie un jour, vous n'avez aucune maîtrise de vos pouvoirs, aucun sens de la mesure et aucun discernement dans le choix de vos sorts. Vous êtes un danger public pour le monde magique. Vous ne nous avez pas laissés d'autre solution, vous allez dorénavant vivre dans le monde moldu.

- Pour le moment vous viendrez avec nous. Mais comprenez bien nous ne pourrons vous accepter avec nous pour toujours, précisa Marianne Granger, Molly et Arthur nous ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé et c'est bien trop dangereux pour nous de vous avoir à la maison. Vous avez tué une élève, nous ne voulons pas de vous chez nous !  
J'ai une vieille amie qui est directrice d'un pensionnat pour jeunes filles, elle ne pourra pas me refuser ça, elle me doit une faveur. Vous irez là-bas le plus tôt possible. De toute manière, aucune école convenable ne vous acceptera avec un dossier pareil !

- Luna, nous avons discuté avec Xenophilius ce matin, il nous a demandé de nous occuper de toi donc tu iras avec les filles dans cette école, ajoute Molly. »

Hermione resta silencieuse toute la soirée, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle, l'élève-modèle, renvoyée. Sa pire crainte s'était réalisée, elle avait échoué. C'était le tout début de sa sixième année et elle avait été renvoyée ! Arrivée chez elle, elle monta machinalement jusqu'à sa chambre et n'en bougea pas.

Ginny, quand à elle, tournait comme un lion en cage. Elle n'avait jamais connu que la magie. La magie avait toujours été autour d'elle, comme un cocon protecteur. Elle savait que la magie pouvait être dangereuse et elle en avait déjà fait les frais. Mais maintenant qu'il lui fallait apprendre à vivre sans, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est comme si elle venait de perdre sa plus vieille amie, sans espoir de retour. Elle sentait un manque immense de ne pas sentir sa baguette dans sa main. On ne leur avait même pas permis de garder les morceaux de leurs baguettes. Alors pour passer sa rage, elle tournait en rond, tapant périodiquement le mur d'un grand coup de poing. Puis elle arrêta quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal et qu'ici elle n'aurait pas de potion antidouleur.

Luna était la seule à rester calme, comme toujours. Même si elle n'avait plus de baguette elle pouvait toujours voir les Ronflaks Cornus, n'est-ce pas. Et comme sa mère lui avait toujours dit, se soucier de ce qui peut arriver ne peut qu'accélérer l'arrivée de cette chose. Donc en attendant d'aller dans sa nouvelle école elle restait dans le jardin des Granger, observant les plantes, lisait le journal ou des livres moldus pour passer le temps et essayait de ramener ses amies à la raison avec d'étranges petites phrases et proverbes.

Ce fut la seule qui ouvrit la lettre de l'école quand elles en reçurent chacune une. Le lendemain de leur arrivée à Sunbury, Marianne Granger leur avait emmené en même temps que leur petit déjeuner. Luna resta quelque peut interdite devant l'enveloppe de papier, ça semblait si fragile en comparaison de l'épais parchemin qu'elle avait toujours utilisé. Et cette écriture droite, noire, mécanique lui semblait terriblement impersonnelle.

_Chère Miss Lovegood,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admise à l'école pour jeunes filles de St Trinian's malgré une inscription tardive. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Les ouvrages de référence vous seront fournis par l'école.  
Nous vous attendons le 12 octobre pour vous laisser le temps d'acquérir votre équipement.  
Veuillez croire, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Camilla Fritton,  
Directrice de Saint Trinian's_

Sur la feuille jointe à la lettre s'étalait, comme annoncé, une liste d'équipements que les jeunes filles devaient acquérir pour intégrer l'école. Outre les très classiques pièces d'uniforme : jupe bleu marine, chemisier blanc, cravate bleue et blanche et chapeau de paille, chaussettes hautes et veste de blazer assorties, la liste comprenait aussi quelques articles plus exotiques et Luna se demanda si cet équipement était conventionnel pour les écoles moldues. En effet, la liste conseillait vivement les casques antibruit, les protège-dents et préconisait même aux élèves de se munir d'une ou deux armes blanches. Elle précisait également que les élèves pouvaient apporter de quoi assouvir leurs passions et participer aux activités extrascolaires.

Après avoir parcouru la liste des yeux, Luna haussa les épaules et alla voir Etienne Granger pour le prévenir de la date de leur rentrée et pour organiser les achats de fourniture. Il jeta à peine un œil aux listes et lui assura qu'ils les amèneraient demain dans le centre de Londres et qu'elles se débrouilleraient pour trouver tout cela.

« Les filles, je sais que cette situation ne vous convient guère mais ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions tenter de tirer le meilleur parti de cette situation ? Après tout, nous aurons bientôt un diplôme, même si celui-ci n'est pas celui que nous espérions, nous trouverons notre voie. Cette école à l'air de laisser pas mal de temps libre à ses élèves, peut-être pourrons-nous acheter quelques livres de magie et continuer à étudier la théorie une fois là-bas.  
Hermione, ton père nous amène demain au centre de Londres et nous laisse nous débrouiller, nous pourrons peut-être faire un détour par le chemin de traverse pour trouver quelques articles à amener avec nous.

- C'est une bonne idée Luna, murmura Hermione, sortant finalement de son mutisme. Il doit me rester quelques gallions dans ma malle. »

En ouvrant le lourd bagage, sa main se posa sur une lourde enveloppe de parchemin portant l'inscription « pour Hermione, Ginny et Luna ». Hermione décacheta le pli et commença à lire à voix haute :

_« Hermione, Ginny et Luna, _

_Nous savons que vous n'avez pas volontairement blessé cette gamine, c'est injuste que vous soyez expulsées. Avec Ron, nous pensons que vous pourrez faire de la magie même en étant mineure. Les jumeaux nous ont parlé d'une boutique dans l'allée des embrumes qui vend des baguettes dont la magie n'est pas détectée par le ministère. Je pense que ces baguettes seront assez chères donc je vous ai mis une copie d'une clé de mon coffre. Servez-vous largement, je prends ça comme un investissement, un jour,c'est certain, vous ferez un retour triomphal dans le monde de la magie et je veux pouvoir dire au monde entier que je vous ai soutenu dès le début. Restez prudentes, Voldemort rode et son pouvoir s'étendra bientôt sur le monde moldu._

_A bientôt j'en suis certain, _

_Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien. »_

Hermione inclina l'enveloppe et fit glisser une petite clé en or dans le creux de sa main. Un même espoir se raviva dans les yeux de la brune et de la rousse. Luna était soulagée que ses amies se soient enfin reprises. Elles restèrent toutes les trois discuter dans la chambre d'Hermione, mettant en place leurs plans pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, le père d'Hermione vint les réveiller aux aurores pour qu'elles puissent l'accompagner dans le centre de Londres. En effet, il se rendait à un congrès de dentistes à la City et en profiterait pour les déposer sur Oxford Street. Le trajet fut passablement long et l'ambiance tendue dans la voiture. Le père d'Hermione était toujours méfiant en présence des trois filles, il ne comprenait pas le monde de la magie et était effrayé par ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Sa femme avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès de Miss Fritton pour qu'elles soient acceptées le plus rapidement possible, ils avait même payé le double des frais d'inscription habituels, ainsi lui et sa femme seraient rapidement en sécurité.

Une fois seules, les trois jeunes filles décidèrent de passer la matinée à faire leurs achats moldus. Hermione dut intervenir plusieurs fois pour masquer les bourdes de ses amies mais vers onze heures elles avaient acheté tous les équipements demandés. Il leur restait encore quatre heures pour finir leurs achats magiques. Elles mirent leurs capuches sur leurs têtes pour se dissimuler des regards curieux ou hostiles. Tom, habitué aux clients étranges et à la discrétion de ceux qui passaient dans son échoppe leur ouvrit le passage sans poser de questions. Elles firent d'abord un arrêt à la banque pour prendre de l'argent. La veille elles avaient calculé ce qu'il leur fallait pour acheter les baguettes, acheter des livres utiles et avoir un peu d'argent de côté pour leur vie à l'école. Elles savaient qu'Harry leur donnait cet argent de plein gré et lui en étaient reconnaissantes. Elles prirent une centaine de gallions dans l'impressionnante réserve d'or des Potter et en changèrent une vingtaine en argent moldu. Après le shopping du matin, Ginny et Luna comprenaient mieux la valeur des Livres et n'eurent pas besoin d'interroger Hermione à ce sujet.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite discrètement vers l'allée des embrumes. Le magasin que leur avait indiqué Harry était tout au bout de la rue et les trois jeunes filles se rapprochèrent les unes des autres tant l'atmosphère de la ruelle était sombre et morbide. Sans baguette elles se sentaient particulièrement vulnérables. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la devanture crasseuse de « John Hurt, objets pour sorciers discrets ». Après une dernière grande goulée d'air elles entrèrent. Un jeune homme assez séduisant en totale contradiction avec l'aspect de la boutique vint les accueillir en entendant le sinistre grincement de la porte vitrée.

« Que puis-je pour vous mesdemoiselles ? Etes-vous perdues ? demanda-t-il devant leur absence de réaction. Il est vrai qu'elles ne devaient pas constituer une clientèle coutumière de ce type de lieux.

-Nous sommes venues acheter des baguettes magiques. Répondit alors Ginny, la plus impétueuse des trois.

-Des baguettes magiques, mais allez donc chez Ollivander, elles sont bien meilleures que les miennes, répondit le vendeur, semblant rechigner à vendre ses marchandises illégales à de si jeunes filles et commençant déjà à retourner vers l'arrière du magasin. Puis il fit brusquement volte-face. Oh mais attendez, ne seriez-vous pas les trois gamines qui ont été renvoyées de Poudlard ? C'est vous qui avez tué cette gamine n'est-ce pas ? Quel sort avez-vous utilisé ? Demanda-t-il alors, une lueur malsaine illuminant son visage.

-C'était un accident ! rétorqua Hermione, et oui c'est nous, pouvez-vous nous vendre des baguettes magiques, s'il vous plait ?

-Avec plaisir mesdemoiselles répondit-il avec une légère révérence mi-respectueuse mi-moqueuse. Vous avez de quoi payer ? Chacune de ces baguettes vaut 14 gallions. C'est cher mais je pense que vous voulez rester à l'écart du ministère. »

Ginny sortit l'argent de sa bourse et déposa la somme due sur le comptoir de bois gras. Le vendeur recompta les pièces avec soin avant de se diriger vers l'arrière-boutique d'où il revint en portant une dizaine de boîtes.

Il commença à les ouvrir tout en leur expliquant :

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un fabricant de baguette expérimenté, donc je n'ai pas autant de choix que ce vieil Ollivander. Mes baguettes sont aussi de moindre qualité et si vous lancez des sorts trop puissants, elles vous exploseront entre les doigts. Maintenant voyons si l'une de celles-ci peut vous convenir. Je vous propose de toutes les essayer et vous choisirez vous-même celle qui vous semble le mieux convenir. Après tout vous êtes les plus capables de savoir ce qu'il vous faut. »

Les filles essayèrent toutes les baguettes mais aucune ne ressentit la sensation de plénitude qu'elles avaient avec leur première baguette. A défaut, elles en choisir chacune une. Après tout il leur en fallait une n'est-ce pas ?

« Amusant, vous avez toutes les trois choisis des baguettes en bois d'aconit, un bois très toxiques sauf pour de rares personnes. Ne laissez pas ces baguettes à portée de n'importe qui, vous risqueriez de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Elles sont toxiques ? Et vous nous les avez laissé essayer ? Vous êtes fou ! s'emporta Hermione

- Si vous n'aviez pas pu les supporter, vous n'auriez pas été attirées par elles, j'ai placé un sort de reconnaissance sur elles pour éviter ces petits désagréments. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que vous ne vous étiez pas approchée de celle-ci mademoiselle, vous êtes allergique au noisetier n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, excusez-moi. Et quels éléments magiques contiennent-elles ?

- La vôtre contient une corne de strangulot, celle-ci, continua-t-il en désignant la baguette de Luna, renferme une moustache de fléreur et celle-là un crin de sombral. Si vous avez un peu de mal au début c'est normal mais elles vont vite s'habituer à vous. Au revoir mesdemoiselles»

Les trois jeunes filles regardèrent leur nouvelle baguette d'un autre œil. Ce type d'éléments n'est pas habituel pour des baguettes, pas plus que le bois utilisé. Un peu mal à l'aise, elles quittèrent la boutique lentement. Elles achetèrent quelques livres utiles dans une librairie de l'allée des embrumes qui semblait n'être qu'à la limite de la magie noire. Elles trouvèrent notamment trois ouvrages d'une série sur l'ancienne magie. Elles choisir également chacune un livre sur la créature ayant fournit leur élément de baguette. Epuisées par leurs émotions elles retrouvèrent le père d'Hermione à l'endroit convenu et furent aussi silencieuses au retour qu'à l'aller.

Une fois chez elle, Hermione utilisa sa nouvelle baguette pour protéger la maison de ses parents, les paroles d'Harry restant fermement ancrées dans son esprit. Voldemort investira rapidement le monde moldu et même après tout ce qui s'est passé, Hermione aimait toujours ses parents. Les trois jeunes filles allèrent se coucher tout en se demandant ce qui les attendrait dans une école moldue. Le lendemain elles allaient découvrir leur nouvelle école !


	2. Bienvenues, vraiment ?

Bonsoir à toutes (et à tous?)

Je suis ravie de voir que mon premier chapitre vous a plu! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction sur un coup de tête, mais du coup, j'avais juste écrit le premier chapitre. Donc la suite risque d'être assez longue à venir, désolée.

Voici le deuxième chapitre qui raconte la première journée des trois sorcières à St Trinian's. Pour celles qui connaissent le film, l'histoire se situe quelques années avant les films, lorsque JJ French est directrice des élèves, que Kelly n'est encore qu'une première année (d'ailleurs il y aura deux Kelly dans l'histoire, désolée pour les confusions). J'ai changé quelques trucs par rapport aux films, car ça me semble plus logique ou mieux pour l'histoire. Si ça vous gène dites le moi.

Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas le film, allez voir le premier mais pas le second! Bref, St Trinian's, c'est un internat anglais comme il en existe des centaines. Mais il a quelques particularités: déjà c'est une école de filles. Et puis il y règne une "légère" anarchie pendant les cours et la vie entre élèves. D'autre part, les élèves se divisent en différents groupes selon leurs affinités.

Et enfin, pour les noms des personnages et d'autres, je me suis inspirée de personnages de séries et d'un film. Un bon point à celles qui sauront les retrouver!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Bienvenues, vraiment?**

* * *

Cette fois-ci, elles prirent la voiture avec Marianne Granger, son mari n'étant pas disponible. Le trajet fut heureusement assez court car il était aussi tendu que la veille. Les trois jeunes filles avaient revêtu l'uniforme qui serait le leur pour l'année à venir. Il n'était finalement pas si différent que celui de Poudlard, ce qui le différenciait était surtout l'absence de cape et cet étrange chapeau de paille. Pour Ginny et Hermione, la nouveauté venait aussi de la couleur, après plusieurs années passées en rouge et or, elles étaient quelques peu déstabilisées par cette tenue bleue. Luna était moins dérangée, les couleurs étaient proches de celles de Serdaigle.

Luna et Ginny regardaient par la fenêtre, admirant le paysage qui défilait sous leurs yeux. En ce début d'automne, les nombreux arbres bordant la route commençaient à se colorer pour prendre leurs belles teintes mordorées, ajoutant une touche de magie au paysage. Hermione elle était chargée d'indiquer le chemin à sa mère et gardait son regard fixé sur la route et sur la carte qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Ce fut la première à voir les panneaux indiquant leur nouvelle école. Elle remarqua tout de suite les détails singuliers concernant ces panneaux. Des têtes de morts dessinées au marqueur, des couteaux et autres armes blanches plantés dans le bois des panneaux.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école et la première impression d'Hermione se confirma, quelque chose de malsain était à l'œuvre ici. Les jardins étaient délabrés, laissés à l'abandon et jonchés de détritus, bien loin de l'image qu'on se fait des écoles privées anglaises traditionnelles. Et les bâtiments, quand ils apparurent ne leur firent pas meilleure impression. L'école était constituée d'une grande bâtisse de pierre qui aurait été majestueuse si elle n'avait pas été au bord de la ruine et de petits cabanons éparpillés dans la pelouse, gangrenant le peu d'harmonie restant dans ces jardins. A peine les bagages déchargés, Marianne Granger remonta dans la voiture et démarra en trombe, laissant les trois jeunes filles se débrouiller.

« Bien, les filles nous y voilà. Commença Hermione, Ça semble à l'abandon ici !

- Ne nous fions pas aux apparences, je suis sûre que des Jonchuires obscurcissent ton jugement. Cette école a l'air parfaite, commenta Luna d'une voix douce.

- Mouais, entrons toujours, on verra bien. Conclut Ginny »

Elles se dirigèrent à l'intérieur, cherchant le bureau de la directrice. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall alors elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à tomber sur une jolie blondinette, walkman sur les oreilles, en train de se vernir les ongles de pied.

« Excusez-moi, demanda Hermione, Excusez-moi, redemanda-t-elle plus fort, Eh oh ! Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre

- Ouais, c'pourquoi ? demanda la blonde, pas plus surprise que ça, avec un fort accent de la banlieue de Londres.

- Nous sommes de nouvelles élèves, nous voudrions voir la directrice.

- Ah okay, 'tendez ici, j'vais la chercher »

Elles virent la jeune fille monter un escalier de bois à l'air très poussiéreux et assez vermoulu. Elle redescendit deux minutes plus tard avec une femme imposante, une matrone opulente à la tenue excentrique.

« Mesdemoiselles, je vous attendais ! Bienvenue à St Trinian's, nous sommes ravies de vous avoir ici, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau quelques instants, je vous prie. » Dit la femme du haut de l'escalier.

Hermione, Ginny et Luna commencèrent à monter les marches quand elles virent la tête de leur directrice apparaître par-dessus la rambarde :

« Et montez vos valise, il vaut mieux être prudent et ne rien laisser traîner par ici. »

Surprises, les trois amies firent demi-tour et gravirent l'escalier en traînant leurs lourdes valises. Elles furent accueillies dans un large bureau, lui aussi assez désuet mais néanmoins chaleureux.

« Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise d'entendre parler de Marianne après tout ce temps, il faut dire que nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis nos cours de théâtre à la fac !

- Ma mère a fait du théâtre à la fac ? Demanda Hermione interloquée

- Mais bien sûr, c'était même une très bonne actrice, quel dommage qu'elle ait tout abandonné.  
Enfin, ce sont de vieilles histoires, je suis ravie qu'elle me fasse encore suffisamment confiance pour me confier ses trois filles. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs, à part vous, dit-elle en désignant Hermione d'un geste de la main, vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas non plus tellement pour des sœurs.

- Oui, on nous le dit souvent, balbutia Hermione incrédule du mensonge de sa mère.

- Apparemment vous avez été renvoyées de votre ancien établissement pour, laissez moi vérifier, dit-elle en farfouillant dans ses papiers, _conduite inqualifiable_. Comme c'est charmant. En tout cas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et je sais que le programme de St Trinian's peut être surprenant pour des nouvelles donc si vous avez des questions, mon bureau reste ouvert.

- Nous vous remercions de nous accueillir dans votre école et nous ferons tout pour réussir à rattraper notre retard, assura Hermione, retrouvant ses réflexes de première de la classe.

- Parfait ! »

Puis, s'adressant à sa réceptionniste à travers l'interphone, Miss Fritton, appela une élève. Une blonde aguicheuse, perchée sur une paire d'escarpins vernis entra dans la pièce. Si son uniforme correspondait, en théorie, à celui exigé par le règlement, elle l'avait modifié pour qu'il soit un peu plus… seyant. Son chemisier était foncièrement transparent, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle fine, à peine masqué par sa cravate nouée lâchement. Sa jupe lui arrivait bien au-dessus du genou, laissant apparaître le haut de ses bas et ses jambes interminables. Les trois sorcières se sentir très gourde dans leurs uniformes classiques.

« Voici JJ French, notre présidente des élèves, elle va vous faire visiter l'école et vous expliquer le fonctionnement. Encore une fois, bienvenue à St Trinian's mesdemoiselles Granger.

- Salut les filles, bienvenue en enfer ! Vous venez de quelle école ? Peu importe, ici ce sera différent, vous le verrez assez vite. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

On va d'abord aller poser vos affaires dans le dortoir puis on fera un tour.

- Mademoiselle French, qu'entendez-vous par différent? demande Ginny, essayant de mieux comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vient de débarquer.

- Oh appelez-moi JJ, comme tout le monde. Ce qu'il faut savoir ici c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une règle : la règle du plus fort, ou la loi de la jungle, comme vous préférez. Pour le moment, vous êtes à l'essai, tant que nous ne sommes pas sûres de pouvoir vous faire confiance, nous vous testerons. Souvent les nouvelles restent moins d'une semaine, nous allons vite voir ce que vous valez ! »

Les trois sorcières se regardèrent. Même après cinq ans à côtoyer Harry et Ron, Hermione aimait toujours autant l'ordre et la discipline et angoissait déjà dans cette école où l'anarchie semblait régner en maitre. Luna, étant ce qu'elle était, ne pouvait être beaucoup plus martyrisée qu'à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Quand à Ginny, elle était déterminée à répondre à chaque humiliation, chaque insulte. Même sans sortilège de Chauve-furie, la rouquine restait une Gryffondor, prête à défendre becs et ongles son honneur et ses amies. C'est donc la tête haute pour Ginny, la tête en l'air pour Luna et la tête basse pour Hermione qu'elles décidèrent d'attaquer cette nouvelle école.

« A cette heure-ci, vous devriez être en cours de chimie mais nous allons d'abord faire un tour de l'école. Reprit leur guide. Ici, nous sommes dans l'aile de l'administration. C'est ici que sont le bureau de la directrice, la salle des profs et les appartements des enseignants. Autant vous dire que nous n'avons rien à y faire en général. »

A partir de ce couloir, poursuit-elle en marchant d'un bon pas malgré ses hauts talons, c'est le domaine des élèves

« Comme vous le voyez, chaque g. Il y a des salles du sous-sol jusqu'au grenier, je vais vous montrer seulement les plus utiles.  
Ici, au rez-de-chaussée, ce sont les salles de cours. Il y a une salle spécifique pour chaque cours : chimie, biologie, mathématiques, anglais, espagnol, latin… Enfin, les cours classiques, je suppose que vous aviez les mêmes dans votre ancienne école. La matière est indiquée sur chaque porte, si vous ne trouvez pas, vous pourrez toujours demander à une élève, elle vous répondra peut-être. »

Les trois jeunes filles eurent à peine le temps de jeter un œil au couloir poussiéreux et décrépit que leur guide avait déjà repris sa route, les salles de cours n'ayant pas beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux.

« Là, le premier étage, c'est ici que ce trouvent les salles de sport et le réfectoire, les repas sont servis toute la journée entre sept heure et vingt-deux heures.

Deuxième étage, les salles en libre service. Il y a différentes activités extrascolaires dans l'école : manucure et maquillage, maniement et entretien d'une tronçonneuse, explosifs et utilisations, narcotiques et alcools, poker, énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts pour n'en oublier aucun, et il y en a deux ou trois autres que j'oublie tout le temps, vous les découvrirez à l'usage.

Et enfin, le dernier étage, les salles de bain et le dortoir. Suivez-moi. »

Arrivées sous les combles, les sorcières restèrent sans voix devant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans cette pièce. Où que le regard se pose, les murs et les lits étaient surchargés d'objets aussi divers que variés. Des tentures, des affiches de stars du rock, des plumes roses, des cercueils même. Et bien sûr une multitude de produits cosmétiques de toutes sortes parsemaient ce joyeux bazar.

« Chaque groupe a ses codes et a personnalisé son coin en fonction de ses goûts. Ici, c'est le coin des premières années, elles restent en général entre elles, la répartition se fait pendant la première année. »

Au mot répartition, les trois sorcières relevèrent la tête, cherchant à savoir ce qui les attendait et si cette épreuve était vraiment différente de celle de Poudlard.

« Ici, ce sont vos lits, vous êtes en probation au même titre que les premières années, il est normal que vous soyez à côté. Continuait la blonde en désignant un lit superposé un peu instable et un lit simple presque collé au premier. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de place mais l'école est particulièrement pleine cette année alors avec trois nouvelles élèves, nous avons fait au mieux. »

Elle les amena ensuite vers le fond du dortoir en décrivant les différents groupes.

« Ici, vous avez le coin des racailles. Mais ne les traitez jamais de racaille, vous pourriez perdre un œil. Faites attention à vos poches de toute manière. Ce sont des jeunes filles venant des banlieues de Londres alors elles sont un peu sauvages, vous comprenez. » Dit-elle en désignant dix lits décorés avec pas mal de mauvais goût, des bibelots très kitch et des fringues jetés un peu partout.

« Ici, c'est le domaine des poupées ou des barbies, comme vous voulez. Ce sont des filles de riches. Elles ont des contacts dans toutes les cours d'Europe. Elles se font de l'argent de poche avec une ligne de téléphone rose, installée au deuxième. » Poursuivit-elle en montrant une quinzaine de lits englobés dans un cocon de plumes et de velours rose.

« Là, ce sont les geeks, elles sont capable de pirater le site du MI6 et de la banque d'Angleterre si besoin mais elles se contentent de jouer à des jeux en ligne la plupart du temps. D'ailleurs, à l'école on a une connexion internet de pointe, avec un débit monstre grâce à elles, mais elles le monopolisent la plupart du temps. »  
Dans le coin qu'elle désigna d'un vague geste de la main, les lits étaient mis à l'écart, comme si on avait cherché à laisser le plus de place possible à une dizaine d'ordinateurs derniers cris qui régnaient au centre, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

« Ensuite, nous avons les gothiques. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous les croisez dans les couloirs la nuit. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à les voir trop souvent en journée. »  
En effet, tous les lits étaient occupés et une jeune fille dormait même dans un cercueil rembourré de tissu pourpre. D'ailleurs tout était dans ces tons-là autour d'elles : noir, pourpre et argent.

« Et enfin, les rockeuses. Elles ne vivent que pour leur musique, le rock. Les geeks les ont aidées à créer une radio pirate, vu que personne ne voulait diffuser leurs morceaux. Maintenant toute la région est obligée de les écouter de cinq heures à sept heures le soir. Vous entendrez-ça ce soir. Par contre, interdiction de toucher à leurs instruments, elles vous arracherez les boyaux pour faire des cordes pour leurs instruments. »  
La vingtaine de lits installés là était couverte d'instruments : guitares, basses, cuivres et il y avait même un piano et une batterie calés entre deux lits. Bien sûr, la décoration était à l'avenant, dans une dominante de noir, avec des posters de leurs groupes préférés placardés partout.

« Et là c'est ma chambre. Ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous viendrez me voir quand je serais dehors. Mais ne venez jamais dans ma chambre ! leur asséna-t-elle, des éclairs dans les yeux  
- Oui, d'accord, s'empressa d'acquiescer Hermione.  
- Maintenant, déguerpissez, vous avez cours d'anglais. » dit-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Pendant toute la visite, les jeunes sorcières n'avaient quasiment pas ouvert la bouche, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elles décidèrent de s'installer avant d'aller en cours. Luna choisit le lit du haut qui était juste sous le velux, pour pouvoir voir le ciel. Hermione, quelque peu claustrophobe préféra prendre le lit simple. Et Ginny prit le dernier. Avec leurs nouvelles baguettes elles posèrent quelques sortilèges autour de leurs lits pour éviter les mauvaises surprises de leurs nouvelles camarades.

Puis elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour leur premier cours moldu.

« Bonjour, nous sommes nouvelles. C'est bien le cours d'anglais ici ?  
- ça se voit non ? » Répondit une élève.

A ce moment-là, elles remarquèrent ce qu'il se passait réellement pendant ce cours. La moitié de leurs camarades dormaient ou discutaient, ne suivant absolument aucun mot de leur cours. Les autres écoutaient attentivement un jeune homme, particulièrement beau. Le cours du jour portait sur les « 92 façons d'insulter la virilité d'un homme».

« Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue. Je suis M. Deniss. Et si vous vous présentiez ? ça nous changerait un peu.  
- Nous sommes Luna, Hermione et Ginny Granger, nous avons été renvoyées de notre ancienne école quand nous avons tué une élève de première année » lâcha Ginny désinvolte, sachant très bien qu'il fallait qu'elles s'imposent dès le début pour éviter les ennuis.

A ces mots, un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Puis toutes les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps, commentant la nouvelle.

« Mais tu es folle Ginny, chuchota Hermione dès qu'elles furent assises à leur place, le professeur reprenant son cours, elles vont nous prendre pour des criminelles !  
- Tu préfères qu'elles nous prennent pour des ratées ? Au moins comme ça elles nous laisserons un peu tranquille.  
- Mais on avait dit qu'on ferait profil bas !  
- ça c'était avant de voir dans quelle école nous allions. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ici il n'y a pas de règles. Si tu ne te fais pas respecter, tu te fais marcher dessus. Ici notre meilleure chance de survie c'est d'être toutes les trois et d'attaquer avant qu'on nous attaque !  
- Tu as trop joué aux échecs je crois. C'est idiot, nous sommes dans une école, il ne va rien nous arriver, surtout dans une école moldue ?  
- Dans une école ? Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où Harry a fini à l'infirmerie ? Ou le nombre de fois où Drago nous a attaquées dans les couloirs ?  
- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, il n'y a pas de maisons ici, nous ne risquons pas de nous faire attaquer sous prétexte que nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison !  
- Pas de maison ? Mais n'as-tu donc rien écouté de ce qu'elle nous a dit ? Les racailles, les barbies et les autres, tu crois que c'est quoi ? Ce n'est peut-être pas un chapeau qui nous répartis mais il y a bel et bien des maisons. Alors tant qu'elles ne nous ont pas « testées » comme l'a dit JJ, imagine que nous soyons à Poudlard et que toutes les maisons sont contre nous. Je connais ce genre de filles Hermione, elles ne nous laisserons tranquilles que quand nous leur auront prouvé que nous valons le coup, que nous pourrons leur apporter quelque chose. Alors s'il-te-plait, oublie l'attitude de première de la classe et essaye de faire ce que je te dis.  
- Bien, si tu le penses vraiment, je vais essayer. Et je ne suis pas une miss-je-sais-tout, la preuve, conclut Hermione avec ironie.  
- Luna, tu en penses quoi ?  
- Tu as raison Ginny, nous devons rentrer dans leur jeu tant que les orchiums leur tournent autour.  
- Des orchiums ? Qu'est-ce encore que ce truc Luna, demanda Hermione exaspérée.  
- Ce sont des spores de champignons qui infectent l'esprit. Elles bloquent la confiance dans le cerveau et vous ne faites plus confiance à personne.  
- D'accord Luna, tu nous diras quand elles seront parties, » lui répondit Ginny doucement.

Pendant cette heure de cours, ils apprirent effectivement quatre-vingt-douze manières de vexer un homme en s'en prenant à ce qu'il a de plus sensible. Ginny en connaissait quelques autres venues du monde sorcier qu'elle partagea en riant avec ses amies. Grandir avec six grands frères lui donnait un certain avantage en la matière.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elles suivirent le reste de la classe vers la sortie et vers leur prochain cours. Elles restèrent groupées, essayant de suivre une tête connue dans ce flot humain. Elles avaient l'impression de nager à contre-courant dans des rapides. Toutes les élèves essayaient de rejoindre leur classe. Malheureusement, toutes les classes étant au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait qu'un couloir pour desservir toutes les pièces. Et ce couloir était bien trop étroit pour supporter un tel flot. Hermione nota malgré tout que toutes les élèves portaient une version modifiée de l'uniforme et que si parfois il fallait chercher la cravate ou la veste bleue, toutes les pièces étaient là, lourdement modifiées.

Elles repérèrent finalement un improbable chignon qui appartenait à une fille de leur classe et le suivirent jusqu'à une salle de cours classique. Elles ne savaient même pas quel cours elles étaient supposées avoir. Hermione soupira. Elle qui pensait que Poudlard était mal organisé, il y avait pire apparemment.

Au tableau, il n'y avait rien écrit, juste un dessin obscène. Aucun professeur ne semblait vouloir arriver et les jeunes filles présentes s'étaient encore une fois installées par groupe, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour. Hermione et Ginny se sentaient observées, en particulier par deux groupes, les racailles et les barbies. Luna était déjà partie dans son monde, allongée sur son pupitre, regardant avec attention le plafond, semblant y lire le plus passionnant des romans ou y voir le plus beau des paysages.

« Hey les nouvelles, les interpela une des racailles, c'est quoi cette blague ? Si vous aviez tué une élève, on l'aurait su, ça aurait été dans tous les journaux.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils s'en sont vantés ? Notre ancienne école est très peu connue et ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu pour étouffer l'affaire. Répondit Hermione avec logique.  
- Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en tôle les morveuses ?  
- Pour la même raison, Racaille, les parents n'ont pas porté plainte tant que nous disparaissions. Riposta Ginny, répondant à l'insulte.  
- Tu m'as appelée comment Morveuse ? s'emporta la jeune fille.  
- Je t'ai appelée racaille, c'est bien ce que tu es non ? » rétorqua la rouquine qui s'était maintenant levée et qui toisait la jeune fille en face d'elle.

Deux autres racailles retenaient tant bien que mal leur camarade tandis que le reste de la classe observait ce qu'il se passait, attendant de voir comment les nouvelles allaient se débrouiller.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce qui nous a amené ici ou veux-tu subir le même sort que cette pauvre Emily ? » susurra Ginny, le visage figé dans une expression de dédain.

La jeune fille en face se calma et partit dans le coin opposé de la salle, suivie de ses deux amies. Ginny se remit à parler

« Bon, je suppose que vous avez des questions à poser ou des remarques à faire alors faites les tout de suite, nous serons débarrassées. Vous pourriez peut-être vous présenter, c'est ce qu'on fait dans un milieu convenable il me semble, lança-t-elle.  
- Hé la morveuse, tu te prends pour qui ? lança la jeune fille agressive de tout à l'heure.  
- Pour personne, racaille, j'essaye juste de comprendre dans quel monde de fou je suis tombée. Je croyais vraiment en avoir fini avec les écoles bizarre, soupira la jeune Weasley à Hermione qui haussa les épaules.  
D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas un cours maintenant ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun professeur ? Et quelle matière sommes-nous supposées étudier ? »

Au moment précis où elle termina sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit et deux jeunes filles aux cheveux bleu électrique entrèrent avec fracas.

« C'est bon, avec ce qu'on lui a donné elle devrait passer encore quelques heures à discuter avec Jésus. » Affirmèrent-elles avec un grand sourire satisfait.

L'une des barbies se leva alors avec grâce, laissant délicatement tomber la traine de son manteau de velours pourpre derrière elle.

« Nous allons répondre à tes questions, vu que tu sembles si pressée. Je suis Serena, princesse de Russie. Cette jeune fille est ma cousine, Blair, et Lola est princesse royale. Jenny n'est pas noble mais elle a réussi à séduire Joachim de Danemark, comte de Monpezat. Comme JJ te l'a sûrement déjà dit, elle nous appelle les barbies. Termine-t-elle en désignant ses trois partenaires, elles aussi royalement vêtues par-dessus leurs uniformes. Et pour répondre à ta question, nous avons un cours de religion mais le professeur semble indisposé pour le moment.  
- Et ça c'est grâce à nous, se vanta l'une des jeunes filles aux cheveux bleus, la plus petite. Je suis Quinn. Je joue de la guitare et je chante. Elle, c'est Rachel. Elle fait de la batterie. Ici, c'est Terri et Mercedes, les chœurs. Rockeuses pour te servir.  
- Nous sommes les geeks, enchaina une brune en levant enfin les yeux de son portable. Je suis Alison, voici Josephina et Zoe.  
- Et moi morveuse, je suis Kelly, et mes cop's c'est Alisha, Sally et Jess. Et on n'est pas des racailles ! Et maintenant si toi tu répondais à nos questions hein ? Vous venez d'où toutes les trois ?  
- On vient d'Ecosse, racaille, répliqua Ginny avant que ses deux amies n'aient eu le temps de réfléchir.  
- M'appelle pas comme ça, s'énerva Kelly, prête à sauter à la gorge de la sorcière.  
- Calme-toi Kelly, tout le monde t'appelle comme ça. Ça te pose un problème maintenant ? Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi vos parents ont choisi St Trinian's, ce n'est pas spécialement une école recommandée pour remettre dans le droit chemin. Intervint Serena.  
- Ils ne voulaient plus nous voir et je pense que St Trinian's est la seule école susceptible de nous accepter avec notre dossier, répondit Hermione, ayant bien réfléchi à la question.  
- Ce n'est pas totalement faux. Et pourquoi avez-vous tué cette pauvre élève alors ? reprit la princesse, dédaigneuse.  
- C'était un acci…, commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par Ginny.  
- C'était une peste. Elle n'avait rien à faire là. »

Elles passèrent encore une demie heure à répondre à des questions diverses et variées, allant de la couleur de leur vernis à ongle à leur narcotique favori. Hermione fut assez satisfaite, elle n'eut à reprendre Ginny que trois fois lorsqu'elle cita les Bizarr'Sisters, lorsqu'elle utilisa le mot moldu et quand elle parla de son poste de poursuiveuse. Heureusement, Luna ne parlait pas. Elles furent finalement sauvées par la sonnerie.

C'était l'heure de manger et tout le monde se dispersa, tentant de rejoindre le réfectoire le plus rapidement possible. Les trois sorcières suivirent le mouvement et restèrent un moment, leur plateau dans les mains à chercher où elles pourraient s'asseoir. Chaque table était occupée par l'un des groupes. Elles virent la directrice des élèves discuter avec les geeks de leur classe, probablement pour écouter leur compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire. Finalement, elles virent quelques places vides à côté des premières années. Quand elles s'installèrent, toutes les petites filles les regardèrent d'un œil mauvais avant de retourner à leurs discussions et leur repas, sans faire attention à elles. Ambiance…

JJ vint les voir alors qu'elles mangeaient leur dessert.

« Alors comme ça vous avez tué quelqu'un ? Parfait, on peut toujours faire confiance à un assassin. Que pensez-vous de l'école après cette première après-midi ?  
- C'est très apaisant, répondit Luna, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis leur discussion. On pourrait y élever des larves d'aquavirus, j'en suis certaine. Y a-t-il un aquarium disponible ? »

JJ regarda Hermione et Ginny d'un air incrédule. Elles lui firent signe de ne pas relever. A quoi bon ?

« Elle est souvent comme ça, elle vit dans son monde. Ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Hermione. Personnellement je trouve cette école très déroutante. C'est un vrai panier de crabe !  
- Ou la jungle, au choix. Mais c'est assez juste. Prêtes à affronter votre première nuit ?  
- C'est si effrayant ?  
- Tu verras bien, je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise, dit-elle en se levant avant de s'éloigner en sautillant.  
- Effrayant, commenta Ginny. On monte ? On verra les clubs un autre jour.  
- Oui, c'est sûrement préférable. Et puis cette journée m'a épuisée !  
- Luna ?  
- Oui, je vous suis. J'aimerais bien écouter cette radio dont elles ont parlé. Ça commence dans quelques minutes. »

Elles grimpèrent rapidement la volée de marche pour arriver jusqu'au dortoir. Elles s'installèrent sur leur lit et commencèrent à défaire leurs bagages sans prêter attention aux regards qui convergeaient vers elles. Ginny accrocha quelques photos de sa famille et de Poudlard. Elle avait bien sûr pris soin de prendre des photos dans des situations non sorcières et elle avait immobilisé les images d'un sort. « Comme c'est étrange de ne pas voir les personnes bouger sur ces photos » pensait-elle en les accrochant.

« Ginny, je te rappelle que nous sommes supposées être sœurs, tu devrais peut-être éviter de mettre trop de photos de ta famille, chuchota Hermione.  
- Même pas une, geignit la rouquine.  
- Si, tu n'en as pas une où nous serions toutes les trois au terrier ? Je crois que nous en avions fait une l'été dernier.  
- Oui, je vois celle dont tu parles. Je peux mettre celles de Poudlard ?  
- Oui, tu peux. Mais pas de robe ni de baguette !  
- Je sais, c'est bon, » marmonna Ginny.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione pendait leurs vêtements dans le placard qui devrait leur servie à toutes les trois. Si seulement elle pouvait y placer un petit sort d'agrandissement, ça serait beaucoup plus simple !

Luna, allongée sur son lit observait les autres élèves s'agiter tout autour, une radio allumée placée à côté de son oreiller, prête à écouter la fameuse radio pirate.

« Salut Oxfordshire, commença une voix enjouée, encore une fois, bienvenue dans notre émission l'Echo de St Trinian's ! j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée et que vous êtes prêts à passer deux heures en notre compagnie. Commençons tout de suite par les informations !

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui pour présenter les informations, nous avons Brittany, de troisième année.

- Salut le Monde ! Alors grande nouvelle, aujourd'hui nous avons trois nouvelles élèves. Notre reportage spécial par Santana à la fin de ce journal. Parmi les élèves, nous avons eu aujourd'hui un seul accident de chimie à déplorer. Nous savons à présent qu'il vaut mieux éviter de mélanger du protochlorure de phosphore et du potassium. Meredith devrait passer au moins trois semaines à l'hôpital et nous lui souhaitons toutes un bon rétablissement.  
Pendant ce temps, Sœur Paulette a été mise à la porte après que Comptable l'ai trouvée ivre, en train de parler à Jésus. Nous attendons toutes vos candidatures pour la remplacer a précisé Miss Fritton, notre bien aimée directrice. Tout de suite, les résultats des paris avec Kendra.

- Merci Brittany ! Aujourd'hui, peu de choses. Les premiers résultats d'analyse des cocktails de Matrone ont montré qu'aucun n'était coupé. Ils sont tous 100% alcool. La cote était de 1 contre 20, on se demande encore qui a parié contre. Les gagnants recevront 20% en plus de leur mise.  
D'autre part, on n'a décelé aucune trace de stupéfiant ou narcotiques. Ses cocktails sont exempts de toute autre substance que l'alcool. Je rappelle que la côte était de 40 contre 1 et les trois personnes ayant gagné se partageront la mise.  
Et enfin, le nouveau pari concerne bien sûr nos trois nouvelles. Leur survie à St Trinian's est estimée d'après nos premières estimations à une semaine et demi. Les paris sont ouverts, nous en reparlerons après notre reportage. Je laisse la parole à Santana pour vous présenter nos trois nouvelles.

- Merci à vous toutes, les trois nouvelles sont arrivées en début d'après-midi vers 14h. Après avoir passé presque 30 minutes dans le bureau de Miss Fritton, elles ont visité l'école avec JJ French. Laissez-nous donc vous présenter Hermione, Ginny et Luna Granger.  
Tout d'abord, nous avons Ginerva Molly Granger, dite Ginny, la rousse avec les yeux marron. Elle mesure environ un mètre soixante-cinq et semble assez agressive envers tout le monde.  
Ensuite, nous avons Hermione Jane Granger, la brune aux yeux marron. Elle est un peu plus grande et semble être une parfaite Miss-je-sais-tout. Combien de temps tiendras-tu à St Trinian's Miss parfaite ?  
Et enfin, nous avons Luna Marianne Granger, la blonde aux yeux verts. Elle est plus petite et vit dans un monde à part. D'après les mots de ces propres sœurs.  
Car oui, mesdames et messieurs, bien qu'il soit difficile d'imaginer trois filles plus différentes les unes des autres, ces trois Granger sont sœurs. Alors, la blonde, la brune et la rousse sont originaires d'Ecosse où elles allaient à l'école avant de tuer une autre élève, une première année d'après nos informations. Et elles ne semblent pas s'en cacher.  
Pour le moment, les trois drôles de dames n'ont pas réagi aux provocations des racailles et des rockeuses. (« Qui tu traites de racaille, trainée ! » Pouvait-on entendre en arrière-plan) Quelques mots ont été échangés mais rien de plus fort. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de leur adaptation au sein de l'école. Et maintenant, place à la musique avec notre groupe de troisièmes et quatrièmes années : les Lemonade Mouth et leur chanson Determinate. Amusez-vous bien et bonne soirée à tous ! »

Ginny et Hermione étaient un peu vexées par les paroles à leur égard tandis que Luna fredonnait en écoutant la radio.

« Mets un léger sort de brouillage, nous devons discuter, réagit Ginny.  
- Ça y est, signale Hermione après quelques secondes et un léger mouvement de baguette.  
- Elles vont tout faire pour nous faire partir. Nous devons leur montrer qu'elles peuvent compter sur nous quoi qu'il se passe mais que nous ne nous laisserons pas marché sur les pieds.  
- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?  
- Pour le moment, laissons-les nous bizuter, sinon elles risquent de se douter de quelque chose. Ensuite, nous verrons.  
- Prête pour notre premier bizutage alors ?  
- Allons-y ! » répondit Ginny d'un air faussement réjouit.

Et cela ne se fit pas attendre car à peine le sort levé, trois jeunes filles s'approchèrent d'elles les mains pleines de paquets.

« Hey les morveuses, les interpela Kelly, on a besoin d'un peu d'aide pour trier ces trucs. Vous allez bien nous aider non ?  
- Ça dépend, il est où le piège ? demanda Ginny, prudente.  
- Tu verras bien morveuse ! »

Hermione et Ginny s'approchèrent alors du tas de chiffons ou vêtements à présent entassés sur le lit d'Hermione. Elles saisirent doucement le premier coin de tissu. Après qu'il ne se soit rien passé, elles entreprirent de jeter rapidement ces haillons pour être vite débarrassée. En soulevant une vieille robe violette, une dizaine de souris apparurent, courant se réfugier sous l'oreiller de la brune. Alors voici donc leur première épreuve, pensa Hermione. Dommage, je n'ai plus peur des souris depuis bien longtemps. Et loin de crier comme l'espéraient leurs camarades, elles préparèrent un nid douillet avec les fripes dans la valise, à présent vide, de Ginny. Elles soulevèrent doucement le coussin et saisirent doucement les petits rongeurs pour les déposer dans le bagage, sans se préoccuper des regards surpris ou dégoutés de leurs compagnonnes. Luna leva la tête et demanda, tout naturellement :

« Tiens, vous avez trouvé des boursouf? On peut les garder ?  
- Elles viennent de nous les donner donc je suppose qu'on peut les garder.  
- Quoi ? Vous voulez-les garder ? S'emporta Kelly, toujours elle. Mais vous êtes vraiment space comme filles !  
- Je ne comprends pas, ce ne sont que des souris, j'avais un ami qui avait un rat comme animal de compagnie, et un autre avait un crapaud. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Réfuta Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
- Ok les filles, gardez-les si vous voulez mais attention, si j'en trouve une seule hors de votre coin, je l'écrase sous mon talon, accorda JJ, assez admirative de la manière dont les nouvelles avaient géré leur première épreuve. Bonne nuit. »

Ginny plaça un sort de confinement autour de sa valise pour éviter la fuite des mignonnes petites souris. Elle qui avait toujours voulu un animal de compagnie, elle était servie !

Ainsi s'écoula la première journée d'Hermione, Luna et Ginny à St Trinian's.

* * *

Alors, vous avez trouvé les personnages de série? Je vous donnerais les réponses la prochaine fois !

Et vous pouvez bien sûr laisser une review pour me parler de mon histoire, j'apprécierais beaucoup!

A bientôt


End file.
